Perfect
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Shinoa hears Yuu whisper Mitsuba's name in his sleep, and her mind takes over then, wondering if there is more between them. Which seems logical to her, because Mitsuba really is perfect. MitsuShinoa, yuri, song inspired.


Inspired by the song Perfect by Selena Gomez.  
It's my first try at this fandom and this pairing, and I'm not sure if I portrayed them right... I tried though! Please enjoy!

...

I final round, a check-up, one she tells herself is needed, to make sure everyone is in bed, sleeping peacefully as they shake the worries away in perfect dreams. Glancing through the crack of the door she eyes his bed, seeing him rolled up in white sheets, head pressed deeply into the soft pillow. Her breath is caught in her throat as she hears him whisper, dream induced memories fluttering through his mind. Only one word sticks with her, one name she cannot shake off anymore. It didn't matter if other names accompanied the one, and she didn't stick around long enough to hear her name at the very end.

Trying to be silent she tiptoes back to her chamber, the one she shares. The one she shares with her. And as she makes her way back, her imagination takes over, fantasies settling in. Fingers slipping over trembling skin, lips hungrily seeking out the other's, longing looks shot from behind her back. Yuu wanted her. But Shinoa could not blame him. Had she not noticed it as well? How perfect she was, beautiful, a touch that made you fall in love with a simple caress. Had she not seen how Mitsuba had reached for Yuu. Could Shinoa be as perfect as little Mitsu?

With a soft push Shinoa opened the door to their shared bedroom, and there curled up in her bed was Mitsuba, peacefully sleeping. Her chest rose and fell with every breath, eyelashes fluttering as she turned her head to the side, a soft gasp escaping her. Was she dreaming of Yuu like Yuu was dreaming of her?

Shrugging off her jacket Shinoa carelessly let it fall to the floor, not paying attention to the noise it may make. Her boots followed, her skirt coming next. Unbuttoning the white dress shirt she wore enough Shinoa slowly walked towards Mitsuba's bed, bare feet barely making any sound now as she moved over the white tiled floor. Standing beside her Shinoa watched her lips tremble, another image of a kiss popping up in her mind. A soft one this time, waiting for a proper reply, a question in those big eyes as she stared up in Yuu's vibrant green ones. And Yuu would know exactly what to do. His fingers remembering exactly where to touch, sliding over a milky thigh, moving up and up until a laugh fell from Mitsuba's lips, one only meant for Yuu.

Heart beating fast Shinoa climbed onto the bed, hovering over the sleeping Mitsuba, watching the peaceful expression. Pushing aside the blond hair Shinoa let her fingertips caress Mitsuba's cheek, feel the soft skin only for a moment. Mitsuba's lips parted and in response Shinoa licked her own. She could almost taste her, the taste of her lipstick. That soft pink colour that made them pop a little. The one Shinoa had wanted to borrow ever since she saw Mitsuba put it on.

With her knees on either side of Mitsuba's hips Shinoa had her captured on the bed. Finally she threw aside the dress shirt, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her dressed in only her black underwear. A bra supporting her barely there breasts, a feature she suddenly became insecure of. Maybe she was not enough, maybe she did not have the figure to be perfect. Perfect like Mitsu.

But no amount of self-doubt made her stop. Moving her hand up to her hair she freed it from the braid, her purple tresses falling passed her shoulders, teasing her bare skin. Her eyes fluttered down towards Mitsuba again, the need to do more pushing her on. She had no exact idea why she was doing this. What her motives were. All she knew was that she wanted to touch Mitsuba and see what Yuu may be experiencing. What he may be touching. And maybe then she would find out what made her so perfect.

Slowly Shinoa leaned down, closing the distance between her and Mitsuba. Her hot breath fanned over Shinoa's face, luring her in, making her dip even lower. Her purple hair was now on the pillow, hiding away both of their faces from the outside world. The tempting desire to have a taste pushed her over the edge, and right as she was about to take it, purple eyes snapped open.

Surprise and confusion crossed through Mitsuba's eyes as she met Shinoa's darkened ones. "Shinoa?" Her name was only a soft question, nothing mean, nothing aggressive in her tone that would've chased her off. But she couldn't answer, unable to explain exactly what she was doing. She hardly knew herself. "Shinoa, what are you doing?" Her voice was still soft and kind, and hands had moved up to hold Shinoa by her waist, so she wouldn't move closer, but also couldn't move away.

Shinoa shivered then, the soft touch rushing through her skin. Was this what Yuu experienced whenever he was with her? This unexplainable desire to be touched more, caressed more, pulled closer with the same need Shinoa was feeling right now.

"You are perfect," she managed to whisper down at Mitsuba, shock appearing on her teammate's face as a reaction. But it didn't matter anymore to Shinoa, her resolve already clear. Those hands had yet to move from her hips, them still steadying her right above Mitsuba's hips. Without a second thought she dipped down, lips claiming Mitsuba's eagerly.

That first taste hit her like a cannonball, a fiery sensation creeping under her skin, sliding down her spine to settle nicely in the pit of her stomach. She shivered once more when she felt Mitsuba respond, her lips moving along with Shinoa's with such practised ease it made her think of Yuu again. But the thought disappeared when fingers dug deeper into the skin of her hips, pulling her closer so their bodies were now pressed together. Her mind could hardly catch up with everything that happened, one distracted followed by another. A prying tongue, a knee moving up between her legs, it was all too much and yet not enough. Her body was on fire, reacting to every little touch as if she was going to burst, the only thing keeping her together were Mitsuba's lips moving in sync with hers.

Mitsuba flipped them around, changing their positions while tugging the sheet from between their bodies. The control came so easy to Mitsuba, as if she had done this many times before, and all Shinoa wanted now was to experience exactly what it was she had done before.

With darkened eyes Mitsuba looked down at Shinoa, making her feel more vulnerable than she had ever felt. She laid down beside Shinoa in the small bed, their bodies pushed flush against each other. Soft fingers found Shinoa's thigh, pushing it to the side to create more room between her legs, and then those fingers slipped back up, curving over Shinoa's stomach in a teasing manner.

"Now who is really perfect here, Shinoa?" Mitsuba suddenly whispered, breaking the silence that had settled between them. The fingers kept circling her skin, moving up a little to touch the top of her breast.

Arching up in the touch Shinoa found herself whimpering softly, her eyes unable to move away from Mitsuba's lingering gaze. "You are," she whispered, eyelids fluttering as those teasing fingers slipped under her black bra. "Everyone wants you. You have done this before."

As sudden as those fingers had moved under her bra, they slipped back out, Mitsuba's expression changing slightly. Fear of having said something wrong, of missing out on what had been about to happen, Shinoa tried to reach for Mitsuba, but then she spoke again. "Only once," Mitsuba admitted. "A long time ago with a girl I don't remember the name of." Fingers were back on her stomach, this time sliding down, caressing the skin of her abdomen. Shinoa's breath hitched in her throat at the touch, hips moving up to get more of this new feeling.

Her mind barely understood what Mitsuba had said, until she realised it meant she had never been with Yuu. Yuu had never experienced Mitsuba like this. Only Shinoa had gotten the perfect girl. Had felt her touches, had tasted her kisses. Had seen her lust filled eyes look back at her.

"Just relax, Shinoa," Mitsuba cooed, her lips on her jawline, kissing the restlessness away. Fingers dipped lower and lower, reaching the waistband of her underwear. Easily they creeped under, reaching a spot Shinoa had never been touched before. She never had realised how much she had craved it, until Mitsuba's fingers had finally gotten there. Her body curved up, sounds escaping her lips she had never heard herself make before. It seemed odd now, unnecessary, because why would a woman want to be with another woman when it wouldn't help with reproducing? No children would be made, no carrying on the family name.

All it did was fill this emptiness Shinoa had been feeling. She cared for Yuu, cared for her other teammates, but nothing felt similar to this raw bodily need. To this attraction to Mitsuba she didn't understand herself. But it didn't matter now. It didn't need to follow logic now. All it needed to do was give Shinoa exactly what she craved.

A finger slipped between her legs, sliding between her wet lips as they curved down. Shinoa's hips tried to move along, follow a weird pace, try to guide the finger to where it needed to go. Up, but also down. It needed to touch her more, much more, in her most private place. Up it rubbed against her most sensitive spot, making broken sounds fall from her lips constantly until Mitsuba silenced her with a kiss. Down it dipped inside of her, filling her heated walls with a deep push, making her legs tremble.

It all became too much far too fast, Mitsuba bringing in two hands to be able to touch her at both spots at the same time. As two fingers now disappeared inside of her, another would rub against her clit, making her whole body shake uncontrollably. Whispers of Mitsuba's name fell from her lips as a beautiful chant, the perfect girl above her with a look filled with longing. It sent her over the edge, a sound coming from somewhere deep.

Once the high ebbed away, Shinoa found herself wrapped up in Mitsuba's arms, pulled so close she was able to feel every dip and curve of her feminine body. At first she wanted to push away and wrap herself in her own little world filled with wonder. But with Mitsuba's strong arms around her like this, she felt like hiding in them forever, from a world that was not as perfect at all.

"Mitsu, can we be perfect together?" she asked softly, burying her face in the crook of Mitsuba's neck.

Her question earned her a kiss on the head, a soft chuckle bubbling up from Mitsuba's throat. "We already make a great team, so I think we already managed that."

At that Shinoa smiled, happy with this outcome. Happy with the fact that Yuu had never experienced Mitsuba this way. Happy because Mitsuba had not pushed her away before. Happy that everything had turned out so perfect.

...

Let me know your thoughts on this story! Should I write more for this fandom/pairing?

And check out my Facebook page for updates on writing and cosplaying: DanaaEliza

Love, Dana


End file.
